A New Start
by ge97511
Summary: People are trying to tear Spashley apart.  Will they succeed? Hey guys, this is the first FF I've ever written.  Please, please give it a shot and leave me feed back.  I want to know if you like it, hate it or anything at all. It's very much appreciated.
1. Spencer's Wedding Day

Spencer's POV

Damn it, I can't believe I just left him at the alter. And for what or whom should I say? For none other than for Ashley Davies. The one person in this whole wide world that has the power to either make me the happiest woman on earth or completely destroy me. Shit, what was I thinking? Aiden didn't deserve what I did to him. He's a wonderful guy that loved me with all his heart. We could have had a wonderful life, hell we could have had the American dream. Beautiful family, kids, house the whole thing. But I just couldn't do it. She stopped me, ugh!!! Ha, and she doesn't even know it! Well at least not yet.

There I was getting ready to walk down the aisle. I was nervous as hell and quite honestly feeling very sad. It wasn't because of the groom, I mean I did and do love him but it was because I wasn't in love him. So for the last 6 months I've been pretending to be completely ecstatic about the upcoming nuptials. My parents were happy, especially my mom. She was totally in love with her "future" son in-law. Yep, my mom was happy because she thought I had grown out of my "gay phase" as she liked to call it. Ha, ha, ha, little did she know that every night I dreamt of a certain gorgeous brunette with chocolate colored eyes and beautiful smile. Damn, damn, damn it I tried to stop the dreams but I just couldn't. Every fucking time I fell asleep she was there. Hell, she was even in my head when I was awake but I tried to suppress everything without any success.

Why did she have come back in to my life? Huh, why? Just when I was about to completely close that chapter of my life. Then she reappeared and everything changed. It had been 3 long years since the last time we saw each other. I can still remember our last night as if it was yesterday.

"_Why, why did you do that, huh?! I _love_ you with all my heart and it isn't enough?!, " I screamed as tears were running down my cheeks_

"_Spencer, I didn't do it! You have got to believe me. Those fucking pictures were altered. I didn't kiss that girl." Ashley said_

"_Ashley, do I look like I'm stupid? The girl you were kissing was your ex-fuck buddy Paige and this is the second picture I've seen of you kissing her. I just can't do this anymore."_

"_Listen baby, I'm only going to say this one more time. I AM NOT CHEATING ON YOU WITH THAT SLUT! She follows me when I'm on tour and the fucking paparazzi always follows her around till they get the fucking money shot of me and her. Fuck, they are probably paying her to do all this. But I've never touched her. I swear I haven't."_

"_I'm sorry but I just can't do this anymore. It hurts too much. I'm done. I'll come back and get my things the day after you leave on tour again."_

"_NO, NO, NO, you can't mean that!!! You promised you'd always be mine. Damn it, you promised to always love me!!! You're throwing everything we have for a pack of lies. I didn't do anything." Ashley said through a fit of tears_

"_I'm sorry, goodbye"_

And with that I walked out of our apartment and out of her life or so I thought. After that I never saw or heard from her again till today. A week after I left all my stuff was delivered to my parents house. Through her sister Kyla and the media I learned that she went into a major depression and started doing a ton of self-destructive shit. Drugs, alcohol, and more drugs. After a year or so she stopped, went into rehab and is doing a lot better. She is on top of the music charts, her concerts are all sold out and every major artist wants to record one of her songs. She is on top of her game.

So why the hell did she have to come back in to my life? She had everything she ever wanted she should have been happy, right? Well according to her that was the furthest from the truth. Which lead her to show up on my wedding day. There I was getting ready to get married. I was in front of the mirror brushing my hair and taking deep breaths trying to calm my nerves when I hear the door open of the church's changing room and there she was. Looking absolutely beautiful in a satin blue v-neck dress and her curly whiskey colored hair around her shoulders. Damn, she's still just gorgeous and I just couldn't take my eyes of her or say a damn thing. I was in total shock. I never thought I'd ever see her again. Apart of me thought it was all a dream and then she spoke telling me it was reality.

"You look absolutely drop dead gorgeous, Spence."

"What the hell are you doing here, Ashley? How did you find out I was getting married today?" I croaked out

"Well, I saw it in the wedding announcements when I was reading the newspaper and I just had to see you again." She said softly

"Why now? I'm getting married in 15 minutes. This is not the time or the place for us to have any type of conversation Ashley. We've said everything we have to say to each other. You've made your life and I've made mine lets just move on and try to be as happy as we can. Please just leave."

"No, not until I tell you what I came to say." She said firmly

"Fine say it and go."

"Spencer, why are you doing this? I know you don't love him. I can see it in your eyes. They don't look happy and full life but sad. I know you don't want to do this. You're just doing this to run away from the truth."

"The truth? How the hell would you know what my truth is?" I laughed sarcastically

"I know it because I can see it in your eyes, your smile, your facial expressions. I'm your truth. You're mine and I'm yours. You still love me, I can feel it. Don't throw both our happiness away. I'm begging you. I can't keep living without you. There isn't one fucking day that goes by that I don't think about you. I need you to be happy. Please baby, don't do this."

Then she started walking towards me and when she was finally standing right in front of me she cupped my cheek and whispered, "I still love you with all my heart."

God the moment she touched me I felt a shiver go through my entire body and closed my eyes. How I've missed her touch.

"Baby, lets leave please, lets just leave."

That's when reality came back and I pulled away from her and I whispered, "I'm sorry, Ash I can't. I can't do this to Aiden."

"Aiden?! Aiden?! What about us huh? We deserve to be happy too!"

"We do, Ash just maybe not with each other."

"This is a bunch of bullshit an you know it, Spencer. We belong together. Please, lets leave before it's too late." she pleaded

"No, I can't. He's a wonderful, caring, and FAITHFUL guy and I can't just do this to him."

"So we're back to that , huh Spence? I didn't cheat on you. For the millionth time I didn't do it. Why the fuck would I've have done it when I had the sexiest, the most beautiful, the most wonderful woman in the whole wide world? The one woman that could make my day just by hearing her voice or seeing her smile. Shit I know I'm stupid sometimes but I'm not that stupid to throw that away for that skank. Spencer, please believe me. I didn't cheat on you and I'm still head over heals in love with you. Now lets leave."

And for the first time as I was looking in to those beautiful chocolate eyes of hers I believed what she was telling to be the truth. Too bad it was to late. I had to go through with this. For Aiden, my family

"I can't Ashley. I can't walk away. It's too late. I'm sorry." I sadly replied

"God damn it Spencer! Tell me you don't love me and I'll leave! Tell me!" she yelled as she was grabbing my arms and shaking me

"I, um, I don't love you anymore" I lied

"Liar, but I can't force you. Goodbye Spencer. I will always love you" was her soft reply.

She leaned in and softly kissed my lips and with that she let me go and walked out of the room. I just stood there numb. I felt like my world just ended.

Then my dad walked in and with a huge grin on his face and said, " Ready, kiddo?"

I looked down so that he wouldn't see my teary eyes and said, "Of course."

So I took his arm and walked with him to the back of the church to wait for my entrance. As we were standing there he raised my chin to look into my eyes and softly said, "Sweetheart, you don't have to do this, you know? If Aiden isn't the one you want to spend your life with then don't do this, please. I want you to be happy"

"Mom, Aiden, the guests?"

"Who cares? Everyone will get over it eventually. And more importantly you and Aiden will be able to be with or find the people that will truly love you and make you happy."

Then it finally dawned on me. I couldn't do this. I leaned up and kissed his cheek and told him, "I love you, Daddy."

I turned away and walked out of the church. He called after me and said, "Honey I think your going to need these and this." He ran up to me and handed me a cell phone and his car keys.

"Thank you, Dad" I said

"Oh and Spencer, give my best to Ashley. Tell her if she doesn't marry you ASAP and starts giving me grandkids I'm going to kick her butt."

"How did you know?" I asked dumbfounded

"Well who do you think let her in to your room, silly? Now go get her" and he walked away laughing all the way.

With the biggest grin on my face I made my way to the parking lot and got in to his car and drove away from the church to find my baby, my Ashley.


	2. Spencer finds Ashley

Ashley's POV

Fuck! I can't believe she's married. She's been fucking married for 5 hours now and I feel like I'm dying. Why did she have to throw everything away, huh? It's not like she was really in love with that guy. I know she wasn't. She was just doing it to please everybody in the world and in doing that she screwed me and her in the process. I don't think I'm going to survive this. My heart feels like it's being squeezed inside of my chest. It hurts so much.

So that's why I'm sitting at the bar of one of L.A.'s hottest night clubs trying to numb the pain with a bottle of my favorite tequilas, Patron. Fuck, my two years of sobriety, fuck everything. I don't care anymore. The one thing, the one person that promised to always love me, to always be there for me is now gone and nothing matters anymore.

WHY?, WHY?, WHY? Does this always happen to me? Everybody that I've ever love just leaves me or doesn't give a fuck about me. My mother never loved me, my father was never there although I know he loved me and then he died and now Spencer. Kyla, my half sister loves me and I love her but sometimes it just isn't enough, you know? Besides she'll probably walk away after she finds about my binge tonight. She'll be better off. That way I won't bring her down with all my drama.

I know I fuck up sometimes but most of the time I don't mean to. I don't mean to hurt anybody I love it's just sometimes it happens. Maybe I'm just not worthy to be loved? That's probably it. Why would anyone want to love such a screw up?

So here I am doing the typical Davies thing. Trying to find anything or anybody that will numb the pain. Maybe I'll get laid. God knows I could use it. I haven't had sex in three years. I know I have the sex drive of a 16 year old boy and all but after Spencer I couldn't bring myself to let anybody touch me. I really tried that first year when I was at my worse but every time some random girl tried to kiss me I would turn my head. It's like their touch repulsed me or something. After a few more attempts at random hook ups I stopped. Why keep trying if it wasn't happening? Besides I always had the hope that Spencer would come back. But that stops tonight. I'll be damned if I'm going to be celibate for the rest of my fucking life.

And just when that thought entered my mind a pretty young blond sat next to me at the bar and shyly said, "Hi, is this seat taken."

"No, no it's not. Hi, my name is Ashley and yours is?" I asked. At this point I'm totally checking her out. She's a little taller than me, white blond hair, pretty face, gray eyes and very nice curves. She was wearing a red halter top that showed her nice breasts, tight black jeans to show off her tight butt and some knee high boots that showed off her long legs. She looked very good not slutty just sexy.

"I'm Sarah, it's very nice to meet you. I hope you don't mind me saying but I'm a huge fan of yours."

I cringed when she said that. Why is it that my celebrity is what gets me all the women and guys for that matter. I guess everybody wants to fuck a rock star, well maybe not everybody, not my Spencer. Fuck, fuck, fuck stop thinking about her, Davies. She's not yours anymore maybe she never was. Now damn it concentrate on the sexy blonde in front of you.

"Well, that's good to hear. Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure, a margarita would be nice," she said.

"Hey, Jane bring this pretty lady a margarita and bring her anything else she wants tonight. Her drinks are all on me. Put it on my tab," I said.

"Sure thing, Ashley. Coming right up" Jane said.

When I turned to look at her she had a cute blush on her face.

"Thank you , Ashley." she said with a smile on her face

"You're very welcome. So do you come here often?"

"Not really. It's actually the first time I've ever been here before. Ashley can I ask you a personal

question?," she asked

When she said that it kind of made me nervous but I answered, "Sure"

"Do you have a girlfriend? I mean just look at you. You're so HOTT. Someone like you must have someone."

With a small sad smile on my face I said, "I did once but not anymore. So I'm single."

When she heard that she got a huge grin on her face.

With that we started having a nice little conversation. Turns out she a junior at USC and she's originally from New York. She's majoring in journalism and wanted to be news reporter some day. We'd flirt here and there. It was cool. I was starting to relax a bit. That and the tequila was starting to kick in. I was getting a nice buzz. Then she started to rub my hand that was on the bar. It was a light touch. She was just skimming her fingers on top mine. I just smiled but it fell immediately when she turned my hand over and saw the tattoo that was in the in side of my wrist. It was a script S. She looked at me with a raised eye brow and asked, " What does this mean?" She was now tracing it with the tips of her fingertips.

Before I could come up with a lie someone's voice answered her for me.

Spencer's POV

Where the hell is she? I've been sitting in front of her apartment in this stupid wedding dress for the last 2 hours. It's already 6 pm and she still hasn't shown up. Where the hell can she be? Fuck, fuck, fuck. I've been calling her stupid cell phone and it just goes to voice mail. And then I got an idea.

After a few minutes of trying to remember the damn phone number I dialed the one person who might be able to help me.

"Hey Kyla, it's Spencer."

"Hey Spence. Aren't you supposed to be in the middle of your reception or something? Why are you calling me?"

"Look it's a long story. The short version is that I left Aiden at the alter and now I need Ashley. I mean I need to find her"

"You what? Really, really?" she squealed

"Yeah, really. So can you help me find her?"

"Are you going to trust her now? And lover her? And never leave her again?" she demanded

"Yes, yes, yes!!"

"Alright then. You fucking better or else I swear to God if you break her heart again I'm going to send you to the hospital. I don't think I could see here go through that again. Got it?"

"I got it, I got it. I promise. Now will you help me find her?"

"Do you still remember where I live?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Well get down here. While you're on your way I'll start making some phone calls and see if I can find her."

"Okay, I'll be there. Thank you Kyla."

"Don't thank me. Just make her happy. I'll see you in a bit."

"Bye"

"Bye Spence"

After I hung up with her I jumped in my dad's car and raced over to Kyla's. Thank god, I still remembered where she lived. I don't think I could of handled getting lost. When I got there I took off my heels and I ran up to her apartment and started pounding on the door. She flung it open and when she saw me she burst out laughing.

"Damn it Kyla. This isn't the time to be laughing. It's not funny. Did you find her?" I said irritated

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry it's just you look hilarious. Why the hell are you still wearing your wedding dress? And barefoot?"

"What of I left Aiden at the alter did you not understand? I ran out of the church and immediately went over to Ashley's. I didn't want to waste any time getting changed. I needed to see her. I need to see her"

"Okay, okay, sorry. It's just funny that's all." she said trying to stop her giggles

"Whatever. Get a grip and tell me did you find her?"

"First, answer my questions. Have you seen her or talked to her lately?"

"Um, well, yeah at the church. She went to see me" I was ashamed to say so I looked away

"Well that explains it. Shit, we don't have a lot of time. Tell me exactly what happened and make it fast."

So I told her everything. When I was done she looked at me with such anger and fury in her eyes that I kind of got scared.

"Damn it Spencer. She was doing so good before this. Fuck. You better not screw her up again and you damn well better fix this or I swear, I'm going, I'm going….." she screamed

"I get it, I get it Kyla! Now tell me do you know where she's at?!" I screamed back

"Yeah, I'll tell you and take you to her. Come on follow me to my bedroom. We need to get you out of that dress. I mean even though I'm one of the hot Davies sisters I don't even think I could get you in where we are going wearing that." she smiled

So I followed her in to the bedroom and as she was pulling clothes out of the closet for both us she started telling me what she knew. It turns out that after we got off the phone she called Ashley's lead security guy to see where she was at. James, the security guy told her that they were at one of the hottest night clubs in town. They were standing outside making sure no paparazzi got in and according to him Ashley was at the bar drinking a ton of tequila and she had tried to ditch her security team. Of course she couldn't because they had a GPS on her cell phone and her car. Ashley knew about the one in her phone but she didn't know about the one in the car. It was a security precaution Kyla put in. After she almost got kidnapped a few years ago both girls agreed to extra security. But Ashley sometimes tried to ditch them so she could have some time alone. So knowing that whenever she did ditch them the security team discreetly kept an eye on her. When she said that last part about the drinking it made my stomach tie in knots. So I asked Kyla what was probably a stupid question that I already knew the answer to deep down.

"Kyla, why is she there? I mean isn't she sober now?"

She looked at me like she wanted to smack me when she answered, "Why the fuck do you think Spencer? She's there because of you. Did you know she hasn't been with anybody since? Huh, did you? Fuck Spencer she never stopped loving you in the time you were apart And even though she never straight out said it the reason why she wasn't ever with anybody was because of you. Anybody could see it in her face. Hell, you were probably the reason why she stayed sober. You know hoping you'd come back"

After hearing what Kyla said I broke down in tears. I can't believe I hurt her so much. I ruined everything. I had everything and I threw it away. Damn it, how could I been so stupid. Could this awful mess be fixed? At some point I felt Kyla put her arms around me and begin to rock me. After a few minutes I was able to stop the sobbing and started hiccupping. That's when Kyla said, " Spencer, look at me."

So I pulled my head up and stared at her beautiful brown eyes that totally reminded me of Ashley.

"Listen, we can fix this. I know we can We just have to calm down and get to her before she does anything really stupid. So get up, get out of that stupid dress, take a shower and get dolled up for you girl. But come on, get going. We're wasting time. Let's go get her."

I believed her. We could fix this. So with a new sense of purpose and determination I got up and went into the bathroom. I'm going to get my girl back tonight no matter what happens.

An hour and a half later we finally pulled up to the night club. I was so nervous. The fear was coming back. What if she didn't want me back? What if she's now the one who says she can't do this anymore because it hurts to much? What if…..

"Spencer, lets go." Kyla said snapping me out of my thoughts

I just nodded as we walked to the entrance. There was one good thing about being with the Davies sisters you never had to get in line at ANY club and you were ALWAYS on the list. As we got to the entrance we spotted James and went over to talk to him.

"Hello, James. Is my sister in there?" Kyla asked

"Yes, Miss Kyla. She's still at the bar and she's talking to some girl." James said

When I heard that my knees almost buckled and my eyes started getting watery. Shit I'm too late. Too fucking late. I felt Kyla pulling my elbow to get my attention.

"Spencer it's not too late. Get a grip, breath." she said

Shit can she read minds or something. None the less it calmed me down.

I guess that's when James noticed me. I've known him since he got hired as Ashley's bodyguard. He was a sweet gentle guy. You just wouldn't know it by looking at him. He looked fierce but I guess you had to if you were in his line of work. He said, "It's so nice to see you again, Miss Spencer. We've missed you a lot"

"Thank you , James. Believe it or not I've missed you too."

"Miss Spencer, can I ask you a question? I hope I'm not being too forward."

Hmm…that took me by surprise. James was always very quiet he was never a talker. So when he said that it made me instantly curious to what the question was. So I answered him, "Sure you can James, what is it?"

"Um, well are you going to stay around now Miss Spencer? It's just I miss seeing her really smile and being happy." he said softly

I knew who he was talking about so I just smiled and said, "I hope so, James. I hope so." I reached out and squeezed his hand in reassurance

"Okay Spencer lets go in. And James thank you for taking such good care of my sister." Kyla said

"Always will, Miss Kyla. Well ladies get in there. If you need anything, anything at all you just let me know." James said

With that we entered the crowded night club and started making our way to the bar. After a few minutes of shoving our way in through the masses we were finally there. I was standing about five feet from her. Her back to me so she didn't see me but I knew it was her. I would know that whiskey colored hair anywhere. I just stood there watching her for what seemed forever but in reality it was only a few minutes. And then I saw it. The tattoo. MY TATTOO and that skank next to her was running her fingers over it. I swear to god I saw red.

_I remember when she got it._

_We were still in high school. It was our six month anniversary. Like two months before that she had made a comment that she wanted a script S on her wrist to show of who she belonged to. I just called her crazy and laughed it of. Never in a million years did I think she would do it and I was even more surprised by my reaction to it. So on our anniversary she took me to the beach to celebrate. She had a picnic all set up. It was so beautiful and romantic. I was sitting between her legs on the blanket with her arms wrapped around me tightly to keep me warm when she whispered in my ear, "Baby girl, I got you something for our anniversary. Do you wanna see?"_

"_Aww, Ash you didn't have to do that. What you did tonight is more than enough." I said while turning my head so that I could kiss her softly on the lips_

"_But I really wanted to, Spence" she said softly_

"_Alright baby, I'm dying to see"_

_She then let go of my waist and pulled the sleeve of the black hoodie she was wearing to show me the inside of her right wrist. God help me then. When I saw it my jaw dropped and I was speechless. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I grabbed her wrist and tried turning it so that more of the moonlight would shine on it. Right there, was a beautifully done script S. It was about an inch long and it was done in black ink. I felt the tears running down my cheeks. But they were good tears, happy tears. I turned so that I could look in to her eyes and say something but I couldn't find my voice. When she saw my tears she gently started kissing them away while whispering, "What's wrong, baby girl? I didn't mean to make you cry. Please don't cry. I don't like it"_

_I smiled when I heard that. "Ash, they're happy tears. I'm just speechless. I can't believe you did that"_

_She pulled back and looked straight in to my eyes and said, " I just wanted to show you and everybody else how much I love you. You're my heart. The one person that I feel will always be there through the good and the bad. You filled my empty existence with so much life, love and beauty. I just never thought I'd be this happy. I want to be a better person because of you. I want to make you happy. You're my everything, Spencer. I will always love you with my whole heart."_

_What I saw in those beautiful chocolate colored eyes was pure love and it totally overwhelmed. I did the only thing that came to me since the talking thing wasn't working I kissed her with all the passion and love I had in me. We stayed at the beach making out for a long time. At some point I pulled back and started to kiss her jaw all the way up to her ear and I whispered, " I love you so much, Ash, so much. I'll never stop and never leave you."_

_When she heard that she tightened her arms around me started crying in to my neck. I got up held out my hands to her pull her up to her feet and whipped her tears away. I then took her wrist and took it to my lips and started kissing the tattoo. While I was kissing MY tattoo she asked with a big grin on her face, "So I take it you like it?"_

_I smiled back at her and said, "No, I don't like it. I love it. Now lets get out of here so that I can show you how much I love it and you." _

That night was simply beautiful. We made love the whole night. It's one of the best nights of my life.

Kyla snapped me out my thoughts when she hissed in to my ear, "Well damn it do something. Don't just stand there staring."

I looked at her then back to Ashley then back to Kyla and said, "Oh I plan to."

I walked up to them and heard the skank next to her ask her what MY tattoo meant. So before she could answer her I did it for her.

"It means Spencer. Now get your fucking hands off her before I break them off," I said coldly while starring daggers in to the girl that was touching my baby.


	3. Spencer and Ashley talk

-1Ashley's POV

Spencer's voice. That was Spencer's voice. Fuck, I must be really drunk because now I'm hearing her. So when I turned around on my bar stool to see who had said my tattoo meant Spencer and my jaw dropped to the floor, my head started spinning and I couldn't seem to be able to speak.

"Spencer?" I managed to croak out

"Yes, Ash baby it's me" she said but she never took her eyes off the girl on my right

"Who the hell are you?" I heard Sarah snap

"Spencer. Now go away and don't ever touch her again or you'll regret it" Spencer snarled

"Oh really? Show me!" Sarah yelled back

That snapped me back into reality.

"Stop everything!," I yelled, "Spencer what the fuck are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be celebrating your fucking marriage to what's his face?"

She then started moving till she was standing right in between my legs and both her arms were on either side of me on the bar. She leaned down and whispered into my ear, "I came for you. I couldn't marry Aiden because I was still in love with you. I never stopped."

I snapped my head back to look into her eyes to see if she was telling the truth. God those ocean colored eyes are so beautiful and they held what I wanted. Love.

She then slowly leaned in and kissed me with so much passion I swear I thought I was going burn up. At first I didn't respond because I was just surprised but the went away in like 2 seconds and then I just melted. I shot up my arms to put them on the sides of her face to pull her in closer and she put her arms around me. God she tasted so good and felt so good against me. I forgot about everything and everyone. Then I felt someone pull my arm which made me pull back.

It was Sarah.

I started to say, " What the…." but I got cut off

"What the fuck is this Ashley?" she yelled

Again before I could answer, Spencer did.

"What the fuck did I tell you about touching her? Didn't I tell you to go away?" she yelled back.

She went around me and grabbed my drink and threw it at Sarah's face. Fuck, and I thought I was the possessive, violent and jealous one in our relationship. Apparently I didn't have anything on this girl.

Sarah didn't see it coming and was she pissed. She then started lunging towards Spencer when out of nowhere Kyla appeared and grabbed her from behind and pulled her back. Thank god she did because Spencer had started to move away from me to get to her. I had to grab on to her with my arms and legs to keep her in place.

Sarah looked back to see who had grabbed her and yelled, "Who the hell are you? Let me go. I'm going to break that bitches face. Let me go damn it."

"I'm not afraid of you skank. Come and get it." Spencer yelled back as she was trying harder to get away from me

"Damn it Spencer, control yourself." I told her while hugging her tighter to my body and she relaxed against me a little bit

Then I turned to Kyla and Sarah and said, "Kyla get her away from us, please. I'm sorry Sarah you're a nice girl but I just, I just can't"

"Why the hell not? Is it because of that bitch? Come on, Ashley you must have better taste than that. I'm a way better fuck than she ever will be." she shot back

Holy shit was that ever the wrong thing to say. I heard Spencer growl and then she started to really fight to get away from me. I had to grab on to the end of the bar with one of my arms and keep my other limbs around her body to keep us from moving. I almost fell from the bar stool.

"Kyla get her away, NOW?" I screamed

"Damn it Ashley, I'm trying but it isn't easy," Kyla yelled back

Poor Kyla, she was having as much trouble trying to restrain Sarah as I was trying to restrain Spencer. But she managed to drag Sarah away towards the exit of the club.

After making sure that Sarah wasn't coming back I turned to Spencer and saw she had the goofiest grin on her face and her eyes were dancing with laughter.

"Why are you smiling like that? Is something funny? Because I sure as hell don't think so." I said

"Well, it's just…umm…Ash you can let go of the bar now." she grinned

I guess I got too preoccupied with making sure that Sarah wasn't coming back that I hadn't noticed Spencer was relaxed and no longer in the mood to fight.

So I let go of the bar and dropped my arms and legs and was now back to sitting comfortably on the bar stool with her between my legs.

Spencer was now frowning and said, "I didn't mean for you to stop holding me.'

I just sighed and ran my hands through my hair trying to get my thoughts in order before talking to her and then she whispered, "Is something wrong, Ash?'

"No, yes, I don't know. I'm just so confused. One minute you're getting married to what's his face and the next you're here kissing my breath away and I just don't know what to think anymore. Spencer, what do you want? Why are you here? I don't get it" I said looking down at my lap

"Ashley, look at me," she said

So I forced myself to look into her eyes and they were so warm and filled with love I felt like I was drowning in them. Now that she knew she had my attention, she leaned in against my ear and said, "I already told you why I'm here. I'm here for you. I love you more than life itself and I'm not letting anything or anyone get between us again. As far as Aiden and getting married well that was a huge mistake. I love him but I'm not in love with him I'm in love with you"

Apart of me wanted to just forgive her and take her back but the other one is just scared shitless that she'll leave again. I just can't survive another heartbreak like the last one. I won't. Can this work this time? Will she trust me? Will she be able to deal with my career and all that comes with it better than last time? What about her family? Her ex-fiancé? I felt my eyes starting to water because of everything I was feeling so vulnerable and scared so I tearfully whispered back, "How do I know that you won't leave me again?"

She just tightly wrapped her arms around my neck and whispered, "Shh, baby don't cry, please don't cry. I never want you to cry for me again. I'll cut off my arm before I ever do anything to hurt you again. Please believe me. I can't keep living without you. I just can't. I won't leave you ever again. Please baby, I want us to have a new start. Please."

Hearing her just made me cry more. I just grabbed on to her and buried my face in to the crook of her neck. She just tightened her hold on me and whispered soothing words in to my ear. We stood there for a long time when I finally pulled back to look into her eyes and started asking the questions I needed answers to.

"Will you trust me no matter what?"

"Yes" she said firmly

"What about my career and the media, are you going to be able to deal with me touring and not believe everything the stupid newspapers print about me?"

"Yes, as long you always come back to me." she answered

"What about your family? And when I say your family I mean your mother? What if she never accepts us? Will you be able to deal without having her in your life? Hell, IF we get back together she'll probably start plotting my murder." I laughed

"I can live with her being out of my life but I can't deal with you not being in it." she stated simply

"What about…." and then she cut me off

"Ashley, stop. I want you. I love you. Nobody else matters. Please take me back." she whispered

"God, it's just I'm so scared. I'm so insecure about you leaving me again. I won't survive another break up." I whispered back

Then she asked me the question that left me completely speechless for probably the millionth time tonight. She gently cupped the sides of my face and whispered, "I'm never leaving you again. I want us to have a life together. I want kids, a house and you to share it all with. Ashley, will you marry me?"

"Marry you?" I croaked out


	4. Ashley answers Spencer

(A/N: Hey guys I hope you like this but I'm definately getting the impression many of you guys don't like it because I really haven't gotten any comments or hits. Since the story is already done I'm going to post a few more chapters and see how it goes. But if I see there is no interests I'm going to delete it. I apologize to the ones I'm going to leave hanging but this is on a FF website that is completely devoted to SON. I'm sure if you look for it you'll find it. Thanks to everybody that's read this and especially to those few who have commented.)

Spencer's POV

God, she's even adorable when she looks like she's about to faint. The color seems to have completely drained from her face, her beautiful brown eyes are wide as saucers and her mouth is open. I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't help the huge grin that spread on my face.

I started caress the sides of her face with my thumbs to see if I could get a response but she wasn't talking. I was starting to get worried so I asked, "Ash baby, are you okay? Say something."

She croaked out again, "Marry you?"

I giggled when I heard her. She sounded so funny and the look on her face was priceless.

"Yes, Ash marry me. I know this is a huge step but I just don't want to wait any longer. What's the point of waiting? Because of me we've already wasted three years. I don't want to waste anymore time. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you and have a family. So will you please marry me?"

Again I got no response. She just kept looking at me with the same shocked look on her face. I was starting to get really scared. Maybe I'm moving too fast.

"Ash baby, look if it's too soon I understand. I know you need time to learn to trust me again. Maybe we could take things slow and see where things go. I don't want to pressure you or anything. I'll settle for having you back in my life and then we'll see how things go. Ash, we can….." and then she cut me off

"Yes" she said firmly

Now I'm the one with the inability to speak. I did manage a , "Yes, really?"

"Yes, I'll marry you." she said back with a huge grin on her face.

"Really, really? I didn't mean to pressure you or anything. I just want to be with you and…" and then she cut me off.

"Will you shut up Spencer and come here." she said as she was pulling my face towards her and then she kissed me.

Her lips are so soft and they tasted like strawberries. When I felt her hot tongue rub against my lower lip I immediately gave her access and let out a long moan. The way her tongue rubbed against mine drove me insane. How I missed her? I tightened my hold on her and kept on kissing like I would never stop.

Kyla's POV

This only happens to me. One minute I'm just standing there watching the exchange between Spencer and Ashley and the next I have to act like their bodyguard. I can't believe Spencer. Ugh!

"Calm down!" I snapped at the struggling girl in my arms

"Let me go!" she yelled back

"No, not until you we're out of the club!" I yelled back

Bless, James. He saw me dragging the girl out of the entrance and immediately came to us and asked, "Is there anything I can help you with Miss Kyla"

"Yes, James can you grab her please. I'm tired." I told him

With that he grabbed her by the stomach and was holding her off the ground. She started fighting even more when he felt the 6'4, 245 lbs black man haul her up.

"LET ME GO DAMN IT!" she yelled

I just laughed. She looked so funny.

"Promise you'll stop fighting and I'll have him put you down. I want to talk to you" I told her

"Fuck you" she yelled back

"Fine then you can stay there. You can hold her all night can't you James?" I said simply staring her right in the eye.

"Yes, Miss Kyla" James said

I guess that got to her because she finally stopped and said, "Fine, I'll stop. Get him to let me go."

"And you won't trying running back into the club?" I asked

"No I won't run away." she said

"Okay, James let her go." I said, "Now that I have your attention, what's you name?"

"Sarah" she snapped crossing her arms across her chest glaring at me.

"Well nice to meet you, Sarah. My name is Kyla and Ashley is my sister. I'm sorry about dragging you like that but that was the only way I could stop a cat fight from happening. Now I don't have anything against you but I can't have you go back into the club and starting trouble with Spencer again"

"I'll do whatever I damn well please," she hissed and started walking back into the club

I sighed and told James, "James grab her again."

Of course he did and hauled her back in front of me.

"Now Sarah, lets try this again. Are you going to go back there and start trouble with Spencer again?" I asked patiently

"Ahhhh" she screamed trying to get away from James who simply tightened his hold.

"You're not going to get away from him so can we please just stop this and promise me you won't cause anymore trouble"

"I give up! I won't go back in there and start any trouble." she said defeated

"Good. James let her go"

"Damn it look at me? She ruined my outfit. I wasn't doing anything wrong. Ashley and I were getting along great and if she hadn't shown up we would of probably hooked up." Sarah said

"Look Sarah, it just wasn't meant to be so just get over it. As far as the outfit goes I can help with that" I looked over to James and said, "James please give the lady $500"

When she heard that her jaw dropped. James pulled out the money from his pocket and handed them to her.

"Now that should cover the inconvenience of it all and you're free to do whatever you want EXCEPT go near Ashley and Spencer, alright?"

"Alright" she said and walked back into the club

I looked over to James and said, "James, send Gregory and Rick into the club with specific instructions not to let anybody interrupt Ashley and Spencer."

"Yes Miss Kyla" he said and started to talk into his earpiece.

After he finished talking he asked me, "Miss Kyla can I ask what happened in there?"

I sighed and said, "Sure James." And I started telling him everything that had happened inside the club. When I finished I looked over at him and he had a huge grin on his face. So I had to ask, "James why are you smiling like that?"

"Because they are going to get back together and because I'm happy at the way Miss Spencer got that girl away from Miss Ashley. She did good."

"I hope so, I hope so, James. Can you please call Rick and Greg and ask them how Ashley and Spencer seem to be getting along? I don't feel like going back in there."

"Sure thing" he replied

After he finished talking on his earpiece he had a bigger smile than before. I raised my eyebrow and asked, "They're getting along that well?"

"Yes, according to Greg they are in a very heated make-out session with half the guys in the club staring. According to him every single one of them is drooling and more than one has tried to approach them but Rick or he has been able to intercept them." he laughed

I raised my eyes to the heavens and said, "Thank you, God. Finally." then I turned to James and asked him, "James can you please pull up the limo to the entrance to the club?"

"Sure thing Miss Kyla but there is something you need to know."

"What, James?"

"There's like 20 paparazzo's camped out at entrance of the club. They got a tip that Miss Ashley was here and that's why they are here."

"Damn, does this place have a back exit?"

"No, no it doesn't"

I sighed as if this night couldn't get better. Ashley and Spencer won't even get a few hours of peace and privacy. By the time we all wake up tomorrow everybody in the planet is going to see a picture of Ashley and Spencer. Oh well, I guess it can't be help. Or maybe it can. We can just have them exit the club separately. That would work.

"James, call the limo. How long will it take to get here?"

"I'll be here in fifteen minutes."

"Okay, I'm going to go back in there and get the love birds. Oh and have the black escalade ready too."

"Yes, Miss Kyla"

I then went back into club and made my way to the bar. Just like Greg had said they were in a very heated make out session oblivious to the world around them. Sigh They are not going to like the interruption and when I say they I mean Ashley. She's going to be pissed. I walked up and tapped Spencer on the shoulder figuring she was safer and said, "Hey lovebirds"

No response. Ugh! So I tried again a little louder.

"Hey guys"

No response. Now I'm just irritated. So now I just pulled Spencer's arm and yelled, "Lovebirds give it a rest."

That got a response they both snapped back from each other trying to find the intruder to their little world.

"Hi guys, I take it everything is okay now?" I asked

Ashley just grunted after glaring at me and started kissing Spencer's neck. Spencer actually tried to pay attention to me and said, "It's more than okay. We're going to get married."

After I was able to close my mouth I squealed, "Really?"

She laughed and said, "Yes really"

"Well, congratulations!!! I would hug you both but it doesn't seem to be an option right now." I grinned

Spencer then tried to get Ashley's attention but it didn't seem to work because she just kept doing what she was doing.

Spencer just looked up to me and said sheepishly, "Hug us later."

"Okay, but anyways. I think it's time for all of us to go home. Specially you two. I'm sure you haven't noticed but you two are giving the guys in this club quite an eyeful." I smirked

I guess Ashley also heard what I said because they both started to look around their surroundings and caught a lot of the guys staring. Ashley just smirked and went back to kissing Spencer's neck or anywhere she could reach. Spencer blushed profusely.

"So guys what do you think? Time for bed, isn't?" I said to them

That last question got Ashley to stop what she was doing say to me, "Bed? Somebody say bed? How soon can the limo get here?"

When I heard that I started laughing really hard but in between giggles I managed to say, "It should be up front now Ash"

She then pulled Spencer away from her and jumped off the stool and said, "So what are we standing here for? Lets go." She then started pulling Spencer by the hand to the entrance of the club.

"Wait Ash, we need to talk."

"Ugh, what Kyla?" she said

"Well, there is a lot of paparazzi waiting for us outside. When I say a lot I mean 20 or more. So I was thinking that maybe you and Spencer might want to make separate exits."

"Damn it, I hate them." she said to me. Then she turned to Spencer, "Well baby girl, it's up to you. Do you want to tell them we are back together tonight or do you want to wait?"

Spencer just grinned at her and kissed each of Ashley's knuckles and said, "Ashley, let's go to bed."

Ashley grinned ear to ear and said to me, "Well Kyla, we have our answer. We won't make any comments we'll just walk out. I'm sure they'll draw their own conclusions. I just wish I hadn't ditched my security tonight. We could of used them now"

"Well, actually they are here Ash. When I figured out where you were I called them," I lied. No reason for her to know about the GPS in her car.

"Cool, for once I'm grateful they are here. Where's James?" she asked

"He's up front waiting for us."

"Okay, let's go."


	5. They spend the night together

**Hello, okay so I changed my mind. I'm going to post the rest of the story here. I'm bored right now and have writer's block so I thought I'd do this. Hope you guys like it. Thanks to all that have commented.**

As expected when all three girls exited the club they were swarmed by the paparazzi. Kyla and Ashley's security had a difficult time keeping them away from the girls. One of them was actually able to grab Spencer's arm hard as she was walking past him earning him a broken nose from James.

All three girls made it to the cars without further incident. Ashley and Spencer went into the black limo and Kyla went into the Escalade. As soon as the door closed on the limo Ashley turned to Spencer and asked her with a voice filled with concern, "Are you okay baby girl? Did that asshole hurt you?"

"No, Ash I'm fine. See." Spencer answered showing her the offended arm

Ashley took her arm and leaned down to inspect it. Her eyes immediately filled with rage when she saw the red finger marks on the silky white skin. She leaned in and started to kiss the red marks and seething in rage said, "The son of a bitch left his fucking finger marks on you sweetheart. You'll probably have bruises. I should of told James to break every fucking bone in his body not just his nose when I saw him grab you. I'm sorry."

Spencer stopped Ashley's kisses when she cupped her face to bring her up to her and whispered, "There's nothing for you to be sorry about. It's not your fault. It doesn't even hurt." She then kissed Ashley sweetly on the lips and pulled back to smile at her.

"But if it wouldn't be for me….." Ashley tried to say but Spencer cut her off

"Not your fault, got it?" Spencer firmly said again

Ashley simply nodded and leaned in and kissed her gently. But the kiss quickly turned from being gentle to being passionate. Spencer pulled her closer to her and moaned when she felt Ashley's tongue beg for entrance in to her own. Their tongues explored every crevice of each others mouths and they both fought for dominance with Ashley winning in the end. They would only break away for air and would dive back in. At some point Ashley decided to straddle Spencer in her seat and Spencer let out a long moan. She immediately put her hands on Ashley's ass and started to squeeze it and rub it making Ashley groan.

Ashley then broke away and started kissing Spencer's jaw all the way to her ear. When she got there she gently bit her earlobe and whispered, "I love you so much, baby girl", and kissed her way to Spencer's other ear. As Ashley was doing that Spencer had moved her hands from behind Ashley and was now inching them towards her breasts. When they finally got there she started to gently roll and pinch the rock hard nipples through her shirt. Ashley threw her head back and moaned out, "Ahhh, baby that feel sooo good."

"You feel so good, Ash. God I missed you," Spencer huskily whispered back and continued her assault on her nipples and was kissing her neck.

"Baby, baby, clothes off now," Ashley moaned out while trying to get Spencer's shirt off.

Surprisingly, Spencer grabbed Ashley's hands to stop her and whispered, "Ash, we can't. Limo remember?"

"Yes we can," Ashley groaned back and tried to get her hands loose from Spencer's

"Como on, baby wait a little longer. We're almost there. Please?," Spencer pouted

Ashley rolled her eyes and said, "Ugh! Fine. You can always get me to do anything you want when you pout."

"Yeah, I know" Spencer grinned back and leaned in started to kiss Ashley sweetly on the lips. Then Spencer felt the limo stop. She pulled back and whispered into Ashley's ear, "I think we're here, Ash."

Ashley mumbled back, "About damn time." She then got off Spencer's lap started both girls started to themselves presentable. Then there was knock on the car windows door and Ashley opened it and both girls jumped out of the limo.

They were greeted by the paparazzi again. Spencer heard Ashley mumble, "Fucking vultures, when will they leave me alone," and started pulling Spencer to the apartment building. When they were finally able to get through the crowd of paparazzi they ran in to the apartment building to the elevator. Ashley pushed the button for the penthouse and then pushed Spencer against the elevator wall and started to assault her mouth. Spencer let out a loud moan when Ashley pushed her leg right against her center. When the elevator beeped Ashley let out a groan and grabbed Spencer's hand and dragged her to her apartment door.

She was shaking so hard she couldn't get her key in the lock grumbling, "Fuck," as Spencer put her arms around her waist and kissing her on the neck. She finally threw the door open and grabbed Spencer and pushed her in the apartment. As soon as the door closed she immediately grabbed Spencer by the hips and pushed her against the door attaching her lips to hers. Between kisses she growled, " You….me….naked now."

Spencer didn't need any further invitation. She grabbed Ashley's shirt and yanked it off her and her bra went next. As soon as they were off her mouth went to the rock hard nipples, licking and sucking them. Ashley put her hands on Spencer's head massaging her scalp pulling her closer to her body.

"God baby, that feels so good." Ashley moaned out

"It's about to get better," Spencer said against Ashley's right nipple

Spencer then scrapped her finger nails a long her flat abdomen feeling the muscles contract as she went along. When she got to the top of Ashley's jeans she immediately unbuttoned them and yanked both her jeans and g-string down her beautiful tanned legs. Then she turned her so that she was the one pinned against the wall

"God, your so beautiful, Ash." Spencer moaned and started to place wet kisses down her stomach. When she got to the brown dark curls that were glistening with arousal she stopped and looked up and locked her lust filled blue eyes with lust glazed brown ones and gently started run her index finger across her wet slit and groaned out, "You're so wet, baby, and warm..mmmm."

"Ah fuck," Ashley panted throwing her head back against the door grabbing Spencer's head trying to push her where she needed it. Spencer obliged and started to lick the outside of her wet slit just teasing her. She loved the taste of her and started pushing her tongue further into the wet folds. Sticking her tongue as far as it would go and moving it in and out as fast as she could. When Ashley felt that she started moaning incoherently, putting her right leg around Spencer's shoulder for support and to give her better access.

"Don't stop Spence….don't stop," she panted

"I don't plan to for a long time."

"Fuck….I'm so close…..Fuck me harder, HARDER," Ashley panted humping Spencer's face furiously. Spencer grabbed her ass so that she would be able to keep up with her moving hips. Then she felt her muscles begin to tighten on her tongue and moved it from her hot warm hole to her clit and sucked it into her mouth and that's all it took.

She came very hard screaming, "Ahhhhh…FUCK…..I'M CUMMMMINGGGG….." Spencer moved her mouth back to her wet hole and stuck her tongue back in to catch all of her warm juices

If it wasn't for Spencer holding her up she would of collapsed. She was trembling so hard. After cleaning every drop of warm juice off her she kissed her way back up to her and kissed her passionately on the lips. Ashley groaned again when she tasted herself on Spencer's tongue.

"God that was just…amazing" Ashley murmurs against her lips

Spencer pulls back and simply grins back and says, "I know"

Ashley cups Spencer's face and gives her a chaste kiss on the lips and frowning says, "Uh baby girl, you have too many clothes on."

Spencer just smiles at her and picks her up and starts walking towards the bedroom. When she got there she gently puts her on the bed and starts stripping her clothes away with Ashley watching her every move with lust filled eyes. After she was all done she crawled up the bed and presses her naked body against her baby's and groaned out, "God you feel so good against me. We fit sooo good together."

"I know sweetheart, I know" Ashley murmured against Spencer's neck.

She then flipped them over so that she was on top of Spencer and started kissing down her neck stopping at her pulse point and sucking on it. Spencer groaned and started breathing heavily. There would probably be a mark but neither of them cared. Ashley wanted to mark her as hers and only hers. She finally left her pulse point and she made her way down her body. Kissing and licking every inch of exposed skin. When she got to Spencer's nipples she licked them, sucked them and bit them making her groan out, "That feels so good, Ash baby."

"Christ baby girl, you're so beautiful, so beautiful," Ashley murmurs against her heated skin. Now there's a fine sheen of sweat on both of them and they are both breathing heavily. After a while Spencer spreads her legs and starts to move her hips against Ashley trying to give her a hint that she needs to go lower. Ashley just grinned against her nipples and continued to lick and suck her right nipple. When Spencer thought she was going to lose her mind she moaned out loudly, "Ash go lower, please go lower."

"Tell me what you want, baby girl, tell me what you want." Ashley murmured as she started to kiss her way down to her abs. Kissing and licking around her belly button.

"Ahhh, fuck….I need you inside of me….please, please" she groaned loudly clutching the sheets with her hands

Again Ashley smiled against her warm skin and moved further south and when she got to the blond curls she gently kissed them and started to lick up and down Spencer's wet slit. At her touch Spencer started moving her head side to side on the pillow moaning and groaning. Ashley put her tongue inside the wet folds and didn't waste any time going directly for her hard clit and started licking and biting it gently.

"God Ashley!," Spencer screamed out as she arched her back and started moving her hips furiously.

"You taste sooo good, sooo sweet." Ashley murmured grabbing on to her hips to keep her still

When Ashley felt Spencer start to tremble and moaned out, "I'm almost there….HARDER baby…..HARDER," she pushed in two fingers in to her and started moving them in and out hard and fast while sucking on her clit hard. It took 2 minutes for Spencer to arch her back and scream out, "ASHLEY!"

Ashley didn't stop. She continued to finger fuck and suck on Spencer's clit till she came two more times. She only stopped till Spencer grabbed her head and whispered, "No more, please." So after she cleaned her up she kissed her way up and kissed her gently on the lips and held her still trembling body to her whispering sweet words in to her ear.

Once Spenser was able to talk again she whispered, "God, that was, that was I don't even have words to describe it"

Ashley chuckled and said, "I know what you mean. God I missed you."

"I missed you too. I love you so much."

"I love you more."

Spencer leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips. Before long things started getting heated again with hands roaming across warm bodies. Ashley pulled back and started kissing Spencer's neck and kissed her way up to her earlobe and started licking it and biting making Spencer moan. As she was doing that she whispered, "Are you ready for the next round, love?"

Spencer smiled and said, "Always"

They made love till the sun came up and fell asleep in each others arms. Both having satisfied smiles on their faces.


	6. The Morning After

**I'm in a positing mood so here's another one. Thanks for the comments. Please do it again.**

Spencer's POV

God I feel so good. I just had the most AMAZING dream. I dreamt that I hadn't gotten married, almost gotten in to a fight with some skank, proposed to Ashley and made sweet love to her the whole night. Then I felt a warm body against mine snapping me out of my dream. Wait, it wasn't a dream. I looked down and there she was, Ashley. She was snuggled in to my side, her head on my shoulder, beautiful whiskey colored curls on the pillow, and her arm possessively wrapped around my waist.

I don't think I've ever been happier in my life. I slid my arm under her to pull her closer to me and she just sighed. God she's so beautiful. I couldn't help trace her face with my finger tips or run my fingers gently through her gorgeous curls. She felt so right in my arms. It's just where she belongs. MY Ashley.

I could of stayed like that forever but after a while nature called. So I untangled myself from her as gently as I could so I wouldn't wake her and padded my way to the bathroom. After I was finished I walked back into the bedroom wondering what time it was. I looked over at the clock on night table and it said 12:45 pm. I wasn't surprised with that we had a long night I grinned. I went over the bed and gently kissed my baby on the cheek, went into the dresser pulled on some boxers and white wife beater and walked to the kitchen to make us some lunch since we skipped breakfast. Hmm, I'll make her favorite, grilled cheese and french fries.

With that I opened the refrigerator and started to look for everything that I would need to make lunch when I was scared half to death by a male voice.

Travis's POV

I can't believe this is happening again. Everything was going so well. Ashley was doing great. Her career is on fire and hadn't had any bad run-ins with any of the press. Well, apparently everything went to hell last night.

When I woke up this morning I turned on CNN like I always do and in the entertainment segment there she was. The headline read, ASHLEY DAVIS'S SECURITY ASSAULTS PAPARAZZI. I spit up my coffee when I heard that. The story said that Ashley, Kyla and a unnamed girl were exiting a L.A. night club when one of the paparazzi grabbed the unnamed girl by the arm causing Ashley's security guy to break his nose. According to the reporter they didn't know who the unnamed girl was but they were working on finding out who she was since they were seen holding hands.

Unnamed girl, HA!!! As soon as I saw the picture on the screen my jaw dropped. I couldn't believe it, Spencer Carlin. Fuck, I can't believe she's back. It had been three fucking years and everything was fine. Granted the first year was very, very rough but we had gotten through it. Why did she have to come back? I know she was getting married. I saw the wedding announcement and showed it to Ashley thinking that would be the last nail on the coffin. Damn it took a lot of work to make her go away in the first place. I was the one who had gotten Paige into everywhere Ashley was and tipped off the paparazzi. Paige did it for the money I paid her. I knew that enough pictures in the tabloids would make them break up. Of course, nobody knows I was behind it all.

Ashley should be mine not that whore's. I love her and I'm so much better for her than that stupid blonde. I fell in love with her at first sight 7 years ago. That was when I met a 18 year old Ashley at Grey's night club and offered to be her manager. As soon as I laid eyes on her and heard her voice I fell head over heals in love. Since the beginning Ashley was honest with me and told me that she was gay and had a girlfriend. That girlfriend was Spencer Carlin. I honestly thought she would grow out of it she was still very young. Besides what could the blond give her that I couldn't.

I mean I'm a pretty good looking guy. I'm 30 yrs old, 6'1", 215 lbs, muscular, killer smile, green eyes, and light brown hair. What more could she want? I've been told I'm great in bed so I'm sure I could out due any dyke in that department.

So I waited and waited for 4 years and nothing. They never broke up so I decided to take matters into my own hands. Hence, my paparazzi plan with Paige and everything had worked out until now. During the three years I tried to get closer to Ashley and it had worked. I mean she loved me even though she always said it was as a friend. There was even a time when I almost kissed her, damn it I was so close but she pulled back saying she couldn't do it. That little incident gave me hope but now I'm screwed again because of HER.

Fuck, well I'm not going to take it laying down. I'm going to do something to make Ashley mine. I just have to think it through. Maybe I could talk to Ashley and knock some sense into her.

What time is it? My car clock says 12:30 pm. Hmm, Ashley should be up already. I'll drive down there and act as the concerned friend and manager.

So here I am walking through the swarm of paparazzi asking me for the name of the girl seen with Ashley the night before and I finally make it inside the building. I make it up to the penthouse and are met by James in the hallway.

"Hi James, is Ashley home?" I asked

"Yes, Mr. Travis but…" James tried to say something but I cut him off by saying, "Thanks James" and walked up to the door and used my key to get in.

As soon as I walked in to the door I saw a bra and shirt on the floor. Immediately my blood started to boil. As I continued looking around I noticed more discarded clothing on the floor. God I am so pissed. Then I hear noise coming from the kitchen so I walk over expecting to find Ashley but no it's HER. I stand there with my arms folded across my chest glaring daggers in to her waiting to see if she notices me.

So when she didn't I asked, "What the hell are you doing here?"

I saw her jump before whirling around and saying, "I should be asking you the same damn thing."

"I'm here because of you. Thanks to you Ashley is all over the tabloids" I sneered

"What the fuck are you talking about? I didn't do anything." she shot back

"Follow me and I'll show you," I said coldly

So I walked over to the living room to the television and turned it to the entertainment channel and just as I expected Ashley's story was on the screen and but they had already given the unnamed girl a name, Spencer Carlin. I watched Spencer watch the story. She had a frown on her face and when she heard her name she just rolled her eyes and groaned. They had figured out that she was Ashley's ex and were recounting her relationship from 3 years ago. When the story was over I looked over to her and said flatly, "See it's all your fault"

"My fault, my fault? How the hell is it my fault?" she angrily shot back

"If you weren't around none of this would of happen. Nobody would of grabbed you and James wouldn't of had to break anybody's nose," I stated simply

I could tell that I had really pissed her off with what I had said because her eyes got dark blue and she was clenching her hands at her sides when she yelled, "God you're such a stupid, asshole."

"No I'm not but you're a stupid whore that came back to fuck with Ashley's universe and I'm here to stop you from doing that. Why the fuck are you here? Shouldn't you be married?," I yelled back

"That's none of you're damn business. I'm here for Ashley. I love her and I'm not going to let her go ever again." she sneered

"Sure you won't." I said sarcastically

"I am not letting go. We're getting married, asshole." she shot back

Hearing that made my blood go from boiling to steaming. NO, NO, NO my mind screamed. This can't be happening. She can't marry her, SHE'S MINE! My mind was trying furiously to assimilate the information when I was interrupted by her snickering, "What you got nothing to say, Travis?"

That made something in me snap. I walked over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders really hard and started shaking her yelling, "SHE'S NOT GOING TO MARRY YOU! I WON'T LET HER!"

I was so busy yelling at Spencer I didn't notice that there was someone else in the room now in the room.

Ashley's POV

Yelling woke me up making me sit up with a start. What the fuck is going on? What happened last night? Oh shit, Spencer. Where is she? Who the fuck is yelling? Okay, Davies get a grip, get up and go see what the hell is going on.

So I grabbed a silk robe from the bathroom and started running towards the yelling. When I got there my jaw dropped but the feeling of surprise was quickly replaced with a total feeling of rage. There in front of me was Travis, my manger shaking my baby girl. I was beyond pissed I was murderous. I screamed at him, "GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER TRAVIS ROBERTS! NOW!"

That got their attention. Travis immediately let her go and took a few steps back looking at me with a surprised look on his face and Spencer just glared at Travis and was rubbing her shoulders. Travis was about to open his mouth but I cut him off with, "Don't say a fucking word Travis."

I walked over to stand right in front of Spencer and asked her, "Are you okay baby girl?"

She just nodded and continued rubbing her shoulders never taking her eyes off Travis. I grabbed her hands to stop the rubbing and said, "Let me see sweetie." What I saw made me start shaking with anger. Her shoulders had red marks on them. I turned around and gave Travis one of those if looks could kill he would be 6 feet under. I turned back and started gently kissing the ugly red marks. After I kissed them all I kissed my way up to her ear and whispered, "I'm so sorry, baby girl. It's my fault you keep getting hurt but it stops now I promise."

I felt her shake her head but I continued with, "Yes it is. Don't say anything right now, okay? Trust me. Let me take care of this, please." I pleaded

When I felt her nod I pulled back gave her a peck on the lips and turned my attention to the total asshole that was my manager. He was standing a few feet away from us with his arms folded across his chest and his legs braced apart glaring at Spencer.

"Now, tell me what the fuck is going on?" I asked angrily

"I was protecting you from this whore."

"Whore? Whore? She's not a whore, Travis. Now what the fuck is your problem?" I shot back

"Look at the TV. You're getting bad press again because of HER." he angrily said pointing at Spencer

I turned to the TV and caught the headline. I just shook my head and sighed. I turned back to Travis and said, "So that's what this is about? Fuck Travis this isn't the first time I've gotten bad press and it won't be the last. Have you forgotten my one year binge? More importantly this isn't Spencer's fault. This happened because she was with me."

"Everything was going fine. You don't need her. YOU were doing fine till SPENCER decided to come back and ruin your life. I'm not going to let her." he spat out

"You're not going to let her? I love her and I never stopped. Damn but you are stupid. You are my manager. Nothing more nothing less. You do not tell me what to do or who to see. It's my life and I'll do whatever the fuck I please," I furiously said

"Ash, I'm just looking out for you and Spencer isn't worth your time. You don't need her. She needs to go. Don't you remember how she broke your heart? You don't love her. I mean, come on she can't be that good of a fuck." he shot back

That did it. I walked over to stand in front of him and since he was too busy glaring at Spencer he didn't see it coming.

"Ahh fuck," he screeched out

He was now laying on the floor in a fetal position with his hands between his legs whimpering. I went over and kneeled beside his head and very furiously said, "Listen very carefully, Travis. I love Spencer, she's my heart. She's not going anywhere ever. I'm going to marry her as soon as possible. So you need to get it through your head that what happened in the past is in the past and this is a new start. She will be my WIFE so you better get used to it and treat her as such. And if you ever put your hands on her again it will be the last thing you ever do. I promise you that. Now having said that I'm going to give you 2 options, option- A: You accept this, do your job and treat my baby like the queen she is or option-B: you tender your resignation as my manager and get the fuck out of my life forever. The options are non-negotiable. Since today is Sunday you have till Monday at 3 o clock to make your decision. That gives you a little over 24 hours to cool off and start using your brain. Just understand I'm not fucking with you, I'm very serious. I will be at your office in Century City to hear your decision. Do you understand?"

All Travis could do was look at me with hate filled eyes and nod his head.

Standing up I simply stated, "Good. I don't feel like looking at you anymore so I will have James and Rick carry you out" I then turned to Spencer who had her mouth wide open and said, "Spence baby, can you please go get James and Rick? They should be outside the front door in the hallway."

Spencer stuttered, "Al-alright," and went to do as I asked.

Two minutes later James and Rick came in to the living room with Spencer in toe. When they saw Travis on the floor they just snickered.

"James, can you and Rick please carry Travis out of here. He can't seem to be able to walk on his own," I said trying to control the smile that was spreading on my face.

"Of course Miss Ashley" James said

"Thank you, James. Also, I do believe Travis has a key to this penthouse. Can you please make sure you get it back from him? He won't be needing that anymore."

When Travis heard my instructions he raised his head from the floor and whimpered, "Ash, you can't…." but I cut him off ignoring his comment and telling James, "Oh and James if he refuses find me a lock smith that can be here TODAY to change the locks and please change all the security pass codes either way."

James simply nodded and motioned for Rick to grab Travis and carried him out. As soon as he was out the door Spencer came to me and gave me the biggest hug and then kissed my breath away. God life was good.

After a long make out session the girls finally broke apart. They just stood there for a long time staring into each others eyes grinning like idiots when a knock on the door snapped them back to reality. Ashley sighed and walked over to open the door and was greeted by James.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Miss Ashley but I just wanted to give you Mr. Travis's key." James said handing her the key

"Why thank you, James. Did you have any trouble with him?" she asked

"Not much." he shrugged

"I'm glad to hear it. Have you changed the security pass codes yet?"

"Oh, right. Thank you for reminded me. Here they are." he said handing Ashley a folded piece of paper

"Thank you James. As always you're great." she smiled

"Think nothing of it. If there's anything else you need please let me know." he grinned because of the compliment

"Now that I think of it there is something you can help me with." Ashley whispered so that Spencer couldn't hear her

James noticed that Ashley whispered so he just nodded his head.

"Tomorrow I have a meeting at 3 pm but before that I want you to take me to Harry Winston's."

He frowned and said, "Harry Winston's? Is that a store or someone's house?"

Ashley just smiled and whispered back, "It's a jewelry store. I'm going ring shopping."

James continued frowning at the odd request for a minute and then you could see the light bulb turn on over his head when he asked, "Does that mean Miss Spencer is going to be with us for a while?"

Ashley just laughed and said, "Forever. We're getting married"

"Now that's just the best news I've gotten in a long time. Congratulations to you both." he grinned

"Thank you. Can you please make the arrangements?"

"Of course Miss Ashley. Maybe tomorrow we can go over Miss Spencer' security. She's going to need her own team, you know. Now that she's your fiancée she's going need us to keep her safe." James firmly stated

Ashley frowned and started thinking. She never thought about it. In the past Spencer never had her own security because there wasn't much need and she knew Spencer wouldn't like it. Hell I don't like it. But again back then I wasn't as big as I am now. Hmm, we have to think about this. '

With that last thought James snapped her back to reality when he asked, "Are you okay? Do you need anything else?"

"No, no James I'm fine. We'll talk about Spencer tomorrow, alright." she mumbled back

James simply nodded and walked back into the hallway. Ashley closed the door and walked back into the living room thinking to find Spencer there. But she wasn't. So Ashley called out, "Spence, where are you?"

"Kitchen!," Spencer called back

Ashley walked over to the kitchen and found Spencer standing in front of the stove flipping sandwiches on a pan. She couldn't help but smile and walked over to stand right behind her and started kissing her neck murmuring, "Mmm, you smell good."

Spencer chuckled and said, "I smell good? What about the food?"

"The food smells good too but you smell better," Ashley whispered back

"Well if you don't want to start smelling a fire you better stop distracting me."

Ashley groaned but she did stop, moved over to the breakfast bar, took a seat and asked, "So what are you cooking for me, beautiful?"

"Grill cheese and french fries, you like?"

Ashley furiously nodded her head smiling like a 5 year old.

"Good. Is everything okay? You were out there with James for a long time," Spencer said smiling at her

"Everything is fine. Travis didn't give anymore trouble and he gave back his key. But there is something we need to talk about. It's nothing bad so it can wait till after we eat."

Spencer shrugged and said, "Okay."

"So Spence what do you want to do today?" Ashley asked

"Well I thought we could stay here. I don't feel like facing the world just yet."

"That sounds very good to me. We can stay in bed all day and night and then do it all over again tomorrow," Ashley devilishly grinned

"God you still have the libido of a teenage boy," Spencer laughed

"Damn it, it doesn't have anything to do with my libido," Ashley pouted

Spencer just looked at her with a raised eyebrow and said, "Oh really?"

"Okay, maybe a little. It's just that we have a lot to make up for. I mean I haven't had sex in three years, I'm deprived," Ashley whined

Hearing that made Spencer's eyes start to water. Kyla had told her but hearing her say it made it more real. Three years and nothing. So she turned off the burner and walked over to Ashley, grabbed her head and kissed her passionately. When they broke apart she asked with teary eyes, "Why?"

While wiping her tears away with the pads of her fingers she whispered, "I just couldn't stand anybody else touching me like that. I won't lie, I tried very hard but I just couldn't.," grinning she continued, "I guess you're ruined me so now your stuck with me because I sure as hell am not going to be celibate for life."

"Ruined, huh? I definitely like the sound of that.," grinned Spencer. She then leaned in and kissed Ashley's earlobe and whispered, "Mine", and walked back to the stove.

Ashley smiled and said, "Yeah, yours. But anyways, are you almost done. My tummy is grumbling."

"Coming right up, babe," Spencer said while placing a plate full of french fries and a grilled cheese sandwich.

"Yay! My favorite. It looks good." Ashley beamed

Spencer laughed and said, "Well dig in, silly."

After the girls finished lunch and got everything cleaned up they decided to take a quick shower. The quick shower turned in to an hour and when Ashley decided to join Spencer. When both girls got out of it they were very wrinkled but they were both grinning ear to ear.

They decided to go watch some TV in the living room and cuddle. Once they were settled in with Ashley laying down on the couch and Spencer on top, Spencer asked, "I guess we should talk, huh?"

Ashley sighed and said, "I guess we should."

"Umm, well, what do we now?" Spencer asked nervously

"Well, we need to do a lot of things." Ashley began

"Like?"

"Well, first thing you need to do is go to your apartment get all of your stuff and move in here. Whatever you don't want to bring we'll put it in storage. This is not negotiable. I won't live without you anymore." Ashley stated firmly while running her fingers through Spencer hair

"Are you sure? I mean I can move after we get married to give you more time."

"I said non negotiable, remember? I want you here, understand?" Ashley said hugging her tighter to make her point.

Ashley felt Spencer nod her head then continued with, "I guess the next thing we have to do is tell everybody. You need to face your family, friends, Aiden and I need to tell a few people which is no big deal and deal with the media. We have to face the music."

Hearing made Spencer tense in Ashley's arms. Ashley started to rub her back in a soothing motion and whispered, "It'll be okay. I'll be with you the whole time. I promise it'll be okay. Besides we don't have to do everything all at once. We can do things little by little."

"No, I'm not going to hide. I'll go see my family tomorrow and deal with whatever happens." Spencer said firmly

"Are you sure? Do you want me to go with you?," Ashley asked

"Yes I'm sure. Thank you for offering to go with me but I think it's something I need to face alone."

Ashley frowned not liking the idea of Spencer facing her mother alone but said, "Okay baby girl, we'll do it your way."

Spencer whispered, "Thank you for understanding. So what are you going to do about the media?"

"I don't know yet. I'll decide tomorrow after my meeting with Travis. I'll discuss it with him IF he's still my manager after our meeting. If he's not , no biggie, I'll discuss with whoever my new manager is."

"Ashley, do you know why he has always hated me?" asked Spencer

"I don't know Spence. Kyla has a theory. Want to hear it?"

"Yeah."

"She thinks he's in love with me an is jealous of you. I don't believe it. We've always been friends and he's always known I'm gay. So it doesn't make sense." Ashley said

"Ash, she might be right." Spencer firmly said

"Whatever. I'll deal with him tomorrow. Now going on to more important things. Baby girl, can I tell you something I've been thinking about a dream of mine?"

"Of course, Ash."

"Promise me that you wont say anything till I finish? Promise?" Ashley demanded

"I promise, what is it?"

Ashley took a deep breath and said, "How about you quit your job and help me start and run my own label? I mean you have a degree in communications and marketing so you can be the VP of Communications or something. I mean this has been on my mind since we were together 3 years ago. I'm getting tired of touring and having my own label has always been my dream. I would love for you to be a big part of it. I have to finish my current contract off before I can start getting the label off the ground but it's almost up. I think it's up in 9 months or so. Maybe in the mean time you could go back and get your masters in communication. Come on baby think about it, we can build an empire," Ashley finished grinning

Spencer was quiet for a couple of minutes before saying, "It's a big step Ash. Can I think about it?"

"Sure. But just think how great it'll be." Ashley said enthusiastically

Spencer chuckled, "Out of curiosity, what's the name of our "empire" going to be"

"Hot Chicks Records, of course." Ashley proudly said

Spencer started laughing really hard. After a few minutes she calmed down enough to say, "God you are really something else, my little ego maniac"

"I know but you love me anyways," Ashley said kissing Spencer on the head

"Okay, moving on. What did James tell you? You said you were going to tell me later." Spencer asked

"Oh that. He thinks that now that you're my fiancée you're going to need your own security."

"Why? I'm not the rock star you are. I've never had to have security before."

"I know baby girl, but you become a media target because of me. I mean it's not fun and you already saw how crazy it can be. Maybe you should think about it." Ashley pleaded

"No Ashley. I don't want my own security. I just want to be normal" Spencer said forcefully

"But baby girl….." Ashley started but was cut off by Spencer when she said, "No."

"Fine," Ashley said defeated

"Moving on again," Spencer said, "so how soon do you want to get married?"

"Today, tomorrow, in an hour." Ashley nonchalantly said

"Ashley, be serious," Spencer admonished

"I am serious. I go on tour in 3 months and I'll be away for 6 months. I want us to be married before I leave." Ashley firmly stated

When Spencer heard that she pulled her head from Ashley's shoulder and sadly whispered, "You're going away for 6 months?"

Ashley whispered back, "It'll be okay, baby girl. Maybe you can come with me. If not then you'll just fly out to see me VERY often."

"Okay" Spencer whimpered

"Don't worry about that now, sweetheart. We'll deal with it later. Why don't we concentrate on the wedding? Let's start planning it." Ashley said trying to change the subject to something happier

"Okay." Spencer said with a small voice

"Great. I'll start looking for a wedding planner ASAP." Ashley said enthusiastically

Spencer nodded her head and started kissing, licking and biting Ashley's neck. Ashley let a long moan when Spencer started sucking gently on her pulse point. Spencer then kissed her way up to her ear while slipping a hand under Ashley's shirt pinching the already hard nipple. When Spencer heard Ashley groan she lustfully whispered in her ear, "I think we covered everything we needed. Let's go to bed."


	7. They face the music

**Like I said before I'm in a posting mood. So here's another one. Please let me know what you think. Thanks for the comments. Please do it again.**

The next morning both girls were up showered and dressed by 10 am. Ashley was wearing a cut off band t-shirt that showed off her abs, dark blue jeans, black vans and her beautiful brown curls were around her shoulders. While Spencer had on one of Ashley's white wife beaters, light blue jeans, white Nike's and her blond hair was in a pony tail. Both looked beautiful but at the moment were glaring at each other arguing in the living room. They had an audience that consisted of James and 5 other body guards, 4 of them were wearing jeans, a black polo shirt and tennis shoes.

"I said no security Ashley. What of NO didn't you understand?," Spencer angrily hissed

"Spence, they're not security. They are your movers. They're not even wearing suits," Ashley patiently explained never taking her eyes off the blonde

"Oh come on. Who the hell has movers that wear sunglasses and earpieces?" Spencer shot back

Ashley at her wits end ran her hands through her curls and decided to change tactics since arguing wasn't going to work. She walked up to Spencer putting her hands on the blondes hips and pulled her close to her and said firmly, "Stop being so stubborn. You can't do everything on your own. They are only going to be with you for ONE day. They'll go with you to pick up your dad's car at Kyla's, then to your apartment to pick up your stuff and pack everything up and put it in storage, and then they'll help you get YOUR car and your dad's to your parents. Come on Spence, I just said a mouthful. You can't do everything by yourself. Please be reasonable. They're only there to help."

Spencer let out a heavy sigh and put her hands around Ashley's neck and asked, "Will they leave when I get to my parents house?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Alright, you win. But just one day Ashley and they leave when I get to my parents." Spencer said defeated

Ashley gently kissed Spencer and said, "That's my girl."

Spencer smiled and then turned to her "movers" and said, "Well, guys I guess we're stuck with each other for today. Lets get a move on."

"Yes, ma'am" all four said

With that she pulled away from Ashley kissing her again and saying "I love you" and walked out of the penthouse with her "movers" in toe.

Spencer's POV

Everything went fine at the apartment. I got to admit the guys were a HUGE help. They kept the media away from me when we made our way out of the building and they were great movers. We wrapped everything up in 3 hours. Even now they are at the storage place with all my stuff putting it away. I'm glad to have gotten that out of the way. Now I just have to get through the inevitable confrontation with my parents.

So here I am in their driveway trying to get the courage to go in. Come on Spencer, get a grip. Just go in. Everything is great in the world as long as you have Ashley. With that lost thought, I got the gumption to get out of my car and walk over and knock on the door.

Thank god my dad answered it. I nervously smiled and said, "Hi Dad. Can I come in?"

"Of course, sweetheart. You never have to knock on the door to this house. You're supposed to walk in." he grinned.

"Thanks Dad. Is everyone here?" I mumbled looking down at my feet

"Yes honey. I called everybody after talking to you on the phone. Everybody is waiting in the living room." he said softly

I took a deep breath and walked in. Sitting on the couch were my brother, Glen and Clay, on the love seat sat my mom and Aiden and my dad took the chair on the side. You could feel the anger and hatred in the room. I walked in front of them and said, "I'm sorry but I just couldn't go through with it"

"Do you think that excuses what you did?" Mom asked furiously

"I'm sorry Mom but I just couldn't marry someone I wasn't in love with. I'm in love with Ashley." I said looking her straight in the eye

"What do you mean not in love with?! You told me you loved me!! You can't be in love with that whore?!!" Aiden cried out

"Aiden I do love you. But I'm not in love with you. There's a difference. I love you like a friend, like a brother. I'm in love with Ashley." I said softly

Aiden let out a sarcastic laugh and said, "Oh that's great, wonderful. You were just using me then."

"No, it's not like that. I tried to fall in love with you, to feel passion for you, excitement but it just never happened. I wanted this to work so that everybody would be happy but it just didn't. I was living a lie. The whole time I was still loving Ashley, I couldn't stop loving her, I can't stop loving her." I said firmly

"Ashley," Aiden sneered, "it was great finding out that MY fiancé had left me for the famous Ashley Davies on TV."

"I'm sorry. That couldn't be helped. The media follows her around," I softly replied looking at the floor

"Spencer I thought we had gone through this. You had already gotten past the whole lesbian phase. Everything was going great. You were close to having a good life, why throw it away? We can still fix this. We can find you help, we can help." Mom pleaded

Hearing that made my blood boil. I angrily cried out, "It wasn't a phase!!! I'm gay!!! I will have a good life with Ashley!!!"

"Come now. You're not gay. If you were then how do you explain being in a relationship for a year and a half with Aiden?" Mom angrily hissed back

"I already told you Mom. It was a mistake. I was trying to be what everybody else wanted me to be. I wasn't being me. I was living a lie. I wasn't happy." I shot back

"I just don't understand you Spencer. You're gay, then your straight, and then your gay again. Which one is it? To boot you embarrass the entire family by walking out of your own damn wedding to run off with that bitch." said Glen angrily

"Glen, Ashley is not a bitch. I didn't mean to embarrass anybody or hurt anybody but I couldn't go through with something that was going to ruin my life and Aiden's life forever." I said firmly

Aiden scoffed and said, "Ruin my life by marrying me? You ruined my life by using me and then making

me look like a complete ass in front of my friends and family. If that wasn't enough I find out you leave me for a woman."

Okay, this discussion isn't getting us anywhere so I'm just going to get to the point. I took a deep breath and looked everybody in the eye and said, "This isn't getting us anywhere. I'm sorry for hurting all of you but I just had to stop living in hell. I have to start living my life for me and not everybody else. Aiden, I do love you and I'm sorry for hurting you as bad as I did. You didn't deserve it. To my family, I'm sorry that I left you to deal with the wedding after I left but it couldn't be avoided. I had to get out of there. The only thing I want from you is for you to love me for who I am not for who you want me to be."

"I love you Spencer. I'll support you. I want you to be happy," Clay said simply

"Thank you Clay." I smiled

"I do too. You'll always be my little girl and nothing you could do will ever change that. I will always be there," Dad said with conviction

"Arthur, how can you say that? It's a sin! We can't accept this. We need to help her get through this not encourage her!," Mom cried out

"Enough!," Dad yelled, "She's our daughter and she needs to do what's right for her. I will support her no matter what, understand?!"

"No! I will never understand or accept it!" Mom yelled back

I couldn't help the tears that started running down my cheeks. God this is so hard. Why does it matter who I love? Hearing my mom hurts so much but I can't let her live my life. I won't. So I took a deep breath and calmly said, "You have no choice, Mom. Ashley and I are getting married and you can't do anything to stop us."

You'd think I just said I was a serial murderer from the reactions I got from the people in the room. Clay looked dumbfounded, Glen and Mom were looking at me like they wanted to kill me with their bare hands, Aiden jumped out of his seat and was now standing with his fists on his sides glaring at me, and Dad just grinned. After a minute of silence Aiden walked over to me furious and started shaking by the arms and screaming, "NO! YOU CAN'T MARRY HER! YOU'RE NOT GAY! YOU'RE JUST CONFUSED! YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH ME!"

I was desperately trying to get away from him while screaming back, "DAMN IT, AIDEN I AM GAY! I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH YOU! LET ME GO YOU'RE HURTING ME!"

I heard my dad yell, "Let her go Aiden, NOW?" But it didn't do anything other than make him angrier. He just started shaking me harder and screaming, "NO! YOU ARE NOT GOING BACK TO THAT DYKE. YOU'RE GOING TO MARRY ME!"

Finally my dad and Clay got him off me but not before my dad punched him in the face. He was now sprawled on the floor trying to stop the blood from his nose and glaring at all of us. My mom ran over to him to help and said angrily, "Arthur, look at what you've done. You broke his nose. He didn't do anything wrong."

My dad snapped back, "Are you kidding me? He was hurting her."

"Not more than she's hurting us by what she's doing." Mom said coldly

When I heard that my heart totally broke and my dad turned red and growled, "Enough! I want you and

Aiden out of this house now."

My mom just carefully got up from the floor and helped Aiden up and said in a low venomous voice, "Fine if that's what you want I'll leave. But don't think this is over. I promise you she won't marry her."

"GET OUT NOW" Dad screamed back

"I'm leaving with them too. I agree with them and can't support something that is wrong," Glen said walking over to my mom and Aiden's side

My dad just shook his head disgustedly and said, "Leave now"

With that they walked out and I was left alone with my dad and Clay. I just shook my head trying to process everything that had happened and walked over to the coach and put my hands in hands and started sobbing. I felt my dad and Clay sit on either side of me and after each wrapped an arm around my waist my dad murmured, "It's going to be okay sweetheart. I promise. Your mother and Glen will come around when they see how happy Ashley makes you. Don't cry."

"No they wont . You heard what they said," I sobbed out

"They love you Spence. They'll come around. It's just they need time to get used to it" Clay said soothingly

I just shook my head and continued sobbing. They both took turns whispering soothing words to me until my sobs turned into hiccups. That's when my dad asked smiling, "So sweetheart when do I get to see my future daughter in law, again? You know she's still has to ask me for your hand in marriage? I might say no."

I let out a teary chuckle and said, "You wouldn't dare."

He just grinned and said, "You never know. Why don't you invite her for dinner this Sunday?"

I was thinking about it while wiping away my tears with the back of my hands when I heard Clay say, "Oh come on Spence. I would love to see Ashley again. I've always liked her. Besides I need to have a serious conversation with her."

"Oh not you too?," I smiled

"Of course me too. I have to give my stamp of approval to any potential sister in law," he chuckled

"Alright, alright I'll ask her. Before I forget to tell you guys Ashley and I are living together"

"That's great sweetheart. I know she makes you happy. Now, I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry. How about I make us some ravioli for dinner?" Dad grinned

Both Clay and I nodded our heads and I ended up staying for dinner. It was very good and I was happy to be spending time with them. I told them about Ashley's proposition about me helping her start her own label and maybe going back to school. They both liked the idea but said they would support anything I'd decide. I also told them about Ashley going on tour in 3 months, that she would be away for 6 months and that we were going to get married before she left. They were happy we would be married so soon and tried to make me feel better about Ashley being away for so long.

All in all I felt better after talking to them. But what I really wanted was to see Ashley. I know she'll make me feel a whole lot better about the entire confrontation. After hugging them both I raced over to the penthouse hoping to find her there. God I need her.

Ashley's POV

I'm so excited to be going to buy Spencer's engagement ring. She'll be so surprised. I really hope she loves anything I buy her. I can't wait to get to the jewelry store. Can't this limo go any faster? I should of taken the Porsche.

"Miss Ashley," James said interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes, James?"

"Can we talk about Miss Spencer's security now? We're going to need to hire a couple of more guys and…." James was saying but I cut him off

"James she doesn't want it. You saw how we argued about her taking the bodyguards with her today. She is being very stubborn about it and doesn't feel she needs them." I said

"But Miss Ashley, it's for her own good. The minute she accepted to be your wife she became a public figure. There a lot of nuts out there trying to make a quick buck. She has to have someone to keep her safe." James said flatly crossing his arms across his chest

"I understand what you're saying but I also understand where she's coming from. It sucks that you can't go anywhere without someone with you. I miss being normal. Don't get me wrong I love you and the guys but sometimes I just want to be alone. But I guess that's the price you pay for fame, huh?"

"I guess so. So what are we going to do about Miss Spencer?" James asked

"I made a promise and I'm going to keep it. No security. Maybe later I can talk her in to it." I said

"But Miss Ashley…."James began and but I cut him off again and said, "No, James. I promised and I won't break my word."

James shook his head defeated and sad but didn't say anything else.

Ten minutes later we arrived at our destination in Beverly Hills.

"We're here Miss Ashley," James said opening the limo's door

"Finally," I mumbled getting out of the limo and making my way in to the jewelry store

I was greeted by a handsome young man. He had beautiful hazel eyes, black hair and was very well built. He walked over to me with his handed extended and said smiling, "Welcome to Harry Winston's, Miss Davies. My name is Robert, the store manager, and I will be assisting you in anything you need today."

Shaking hands with him I smiled and said, "Thank you, Robert. Please call me Ashley."

"Alright Ashley. What can I do for you today?" Robert grinned

"I'm looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend." I said simply

"Congratulations are in order then. What kind of ring were you looking for? How many carats? What cut?" he asked smiling

"Umm….I don't know, I hadn't thought about all that. I figured I'd know when I saw it. But I do want it to be unique." I said frowning

"That's fine. Why don't you follow me over to the VIP room and I'll show you a variety of them and let you pick one out. I'm sure we'll find the perfect one." Robert said

Two hours later both Robert and I were frowning intensely. Robert had shown me practically his entire stock. Poor guy, I kept rejecting them for a variety of reasons. They were too big, too small, the setting wasn't right, the color was wrong, too common and the reasons went on and on. Robert was very frustrated but then he remembered he had something he hadn't shown me yet. So he got up from his chair and said, "I have one more thing that I think you might like. Let me go get it from the vault."

I just nodded my head and saw when Robert came back with a large black jewelry case. He put it down in front of me and said, "This is very special and rare. It's actually a set. It's a tennis bracelet, studs and ring. Of course, you can buy the pieces individually. I hope you like it."

When he finished he opened the case and for the first time that day I grinned really big. As soon as he saw that you could see the relief on his face and he continued with, "The ring is a 4 ct ocean blue diamond mounted on a platinum band. The cut is a princess cut and it's flawless. The bracelet is…"but I cut him off in awe with, "The blue matches her eyes."

"Does that mean you like it then?" Robert asked hopefully

"I love them. They're gorgeous. They match her eyes perfectly. In fact I'll take the set," I said happily

"The set? Really? " Robert asked excitedly

"Yes Robert. The set. Wrap it up." I smiled

"But don't you want to know how much it is first?" Robert asked confused

I just giggled and said, "I don't care. They're perfect for my baby girl and I think I'll be able to afford it. I haven't spent all my millions on women and booze against popular belief."

Robert flustered said, " I didn't mean any disrespect, ma'am. I mean…."

I cut him off again and said soothingly, "It's okay Robert. I didn't take offense. But can you please wrap it up now. I need to get out of here for a meeting at 3 pm"

Still flustered Robert stuttered, "Y-yes of course. My apologies. I'll be right back with everything."

Fifteen minutes I was literally skipping out of the jewelry store with a bag in hand and a huge grin

on my face. When James saw me he chuckled, opened the limo's door and asked, "Did you find what you were looking for, Miss Ashley?"

"Yes, yes!" I exclaimed excitedly getting into the limo

"That's great. Where to now?" James grinned

"Travis's office"

After fighting traffic on the freeway we made it to Travis's office with 5 minutes to spare. I approached his receptionist and asked, "Amy, is Travis ready for me?"

"Yes, Miss Davies. You can go right in." Amy said

James appeared from behind and asked remembering our last encounter I guess, "Do you want me to go in with you, Miss Ashley?"

"No James. I'll be fine" I chuckled

Unconvinced James just nodded his head and made himself comfortable in the reception area and started to read a magazine. I turned around and started walking to Travis's office. With every step I took all the happiness I was feeling for finding the perfect engagement ring for Spencer disappeared and turned into dread. I wasn't looking forward to this. When I got to his door I took a deep breath opened the door and walked in.

James's POV

The magazines here suck. Well, maybe it's just me. I can't concentrate enough to read. I'm so frustrated and irrational.

Why do women have to be so damn stubborn? Ugh!!! Can't Miss Spencer see she needs protection? Well I'm not going to wait around for her to get hurt to do something. I have to think of something. I got to keep her safe for both her sake and Miss Ashley's.

Come on, James! Think, think, think!

That's it! I'll buy them both an engagement present. Jewelry with a little GPS transmitter in them. Something that they will love and always wear. That way I'll always know where they are at. If Miss Ashley didn't wear hers it wouldn't be a big deal but Miss Spencer has to wear hers. She just has to.

Hmm…Miss Kyla could help me pick something out and approve my little plan. Maybe she could give them the presents herself and authorize me to follow Miss Spencer without her knowing. If she doesn't authorize me to follow her I could at least still find her through the GPS. That's something.

Yes, yes, yes. This could work. I need to call her. Where the hell is my phone?

Travis's POV

She's here. She's just standing against the door with her arms crossed against her chest silently looking at me. I'm actually nervous. I have to be very careful or I'm going to ruin everything. I motioned for her to take a seat in the leather sofa in my office and she does. I walk over to her and say, "Hi Ash, I'm glad you came."

"I told you I would," She says simply

"Yeah well, I'm happy you're here." I smile

"Travis lets get to the point. What did you decide? Option A or B?" she says coldly

"Option A. Ash I'm sorry about losing my temper yesterday. I just wanted to protect you, that's all" I said trying to sound sincere

"Are you sure? Because I won't allow you to hurt or disrespect her in any way and if you do you'll regret it." she said seriously

"I get it, I get it," I said irritated

"Good. Now let's get down to business. How are we going to let media know that I'm engaged and that I'm going to be married very soon?" she said business like

"Wait, how soon?"

"I'll be married before I go on tour again." she said firmly

I felt the blood drain from my face. FUCK! I don't have much time. I got to do something very soon.

Ashley snapped me out of my thoughts when she said, "Earth to Travis. What do we do about the media?"

"Well, we don't have to tell them right away you know. I mean you're going on tour soon and it might not help your image right now." I explained

"No, Travis. I don't care about my image or the tour. I'm going to marry her very soon. It's not something I want to hide. Besides the stupid photographers will take pictures of us and start calling her my new sex toy in their tabloids. I won't have that." she said emphatically

"Fine. Maybe you can do it at a red carpet event. That way they won't have too much time to ask a million questions. The MTV music awards are coming up and they have requested for you to play for them. If you want I can book you on that. It's in a week." I suggested

She thought about it for a minute or two and said, "That sounds good. Make it happen."

"Great! This will really help the publicity for your upcoming tour." I said enthusiastically

"Yeah, whatever" she said uninterested

So I changed the subject and said, "We need to start talking about your new contract. I'm already starting negotiations with the label and they are coming along…." and then she cut me off

"Stop all negotiations," she said firmly

"Why?" I asked in shock

"Because I am not going to renew my contract with them or ANYBODY. I'm going to take time off after the tour to spend time with Spencer and after I'm rested Spencer and I are going to start our own label." she said confidently

SPENCER!!! Ugh! God I hate her. My blood started to boil but I was able to disguise my anger and calmly say, "Are you sure you want to do that? It's a big undertaking. You might not make it."

Again she said confidently, "Yes, it's what I want to do and I will make it."

Knowing Ashley as well I do I know not to argue when she's made her mind up. So I simply said, "Alright, since you already made up your mind."

"Yes I have. Well, I think we've covered everything so I'm not going to take up anymore of your time." she said standing up making her way to the door.

I stopped her when I asked, "So are we friends again?"

She just looked at me sadly and said, "No, Travis. You're my manager and I'm your client. You already showed me that you were never truly my friend."

With that she walked out the door and left me with my thoughts.

That night the girls had a late romantic dinner and made love the whole night. Ashley gave Spencer her engagement ring and saved the studs and bracelet for a wedding day gift. When she saw the ring she broke down in tears. She absolutely loved it. They talked about their day and Ashley was able to make Spencer feel better about her mom and Glen. She simply said they would get over it and agreed to go to dinner with her dad and Clay.

Ashley was very nervous that following Sunday because of their dinner with Spencer's family. Everything went great. After her dad and Clay gave her a hard time they gave their blessing. They both went home with huge grins.

A week after that Kyla took them out to dinner to celebrate their engagement. She gave them beautiful platinum bracelets with "ASHLEY & SPENCER 4EVER" engraved on them. Both girls loved them and always wore them. Especially Spencer.

The next month and half flew by. Both girls were never happier. The MTV awards went very well and they told the media about their engagement. Spencer was very nervous but Ashley got her through it. Right after the announcement Ashley begged Spencer to let her get her security but it didn't work. But Ashley kept trying and is trying even now. Also during that time Spencer decided to take Ashley on her offer to help her with the label. It took a lot of sweet talking on Ashley's part but it was well worth it, Ashley was ecstatic. Things with Spencer's family was still the same. Her mom and Glen were still very angry while Clay and her dad were very supportive. She tried to take it in stride with hope that things would get better.

Now they were in the mist of planning the wedding. Spencer took the lead on it since Ashley was sometimes busy in the recording studio. They had a wonderful wedding planner. Her name is Pamela.

Ashley was now sitting in a restaurant with Pamela waiting for Spencer to arrive. She was tapping her fingers on the table nervously and said, "Where the hell is she?"

"I'm sure she's just running late," Pamela said calmly

"An hour and a half late? It's not like her. She's not ever picking up the damn cell phone" Ashley said worried

"Ashley, I'm sure she's fine. Why don't I take your mind off it? Lets talk about the wedding." Pamela said

"No, we're not talking about the wedding until she gets here." Ashley stubbornly said

"As you wish" Pamela said defeated.

When another half hour passed Ashley had had enough. She got up and said, "I'm sorry Pamela. We're not having this meeting today. I'll call you. I got to go find her."

"Sounds good, I'm sure everything is fine."

"I hope so." Ashley said

Two hours turn into four and then it turned into the next morning without any sign of the blonde. Ashley didn't sleep that night. She couldn't stop crying she had a very bad feeling.


End file.
